La inquietud de Haru
by Azuna-chan21
Summary: Haru después de un intenso sueño no sabe cómo hablar con Makoto y decide evitarlo hasta que no puede más con ese sentimiento. CONTINUACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

One shot

Makoto estaba esperando por Haru en las escaleras como era usual, también estaba jugando con un gatito que no tenía dueño mientras miraba su reloj, ya se les estaba haciendo tarde.

- Ojalá Haru no esté en la tina, mejor lo voy a buscar

Ya estaba por ir a su casa, pero justo ve al pelinegro acercarse con una cara más seria de la usual, incluso ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, ese día Nanase había amanecido muy raro según su amigo.

Lo saludó y fueron casi corriendo hacia Iwatobi, llegaron al mismo tiempo que sonó la campana, ni tuvieron tiempo de saludar a Rei y Nagisa que habían estado esperándolos, pero como ya era la hora de clase tuvieron que irse a su salón.

- Rei-chan ¿Hoy vamos al store? Hay unos lentes de agua que quiero comprarme.

- No debería estar pensando en eso, la clase ya está por comenzar y todavía no termina toda la tarea – le dijo suspirando

- Para eso está Rei-chan – le dijo con los ojos llenos de estrellas – Rei-chan es Rei-chan

El peliazul sonrió y sacó su libro de ejercicios, tendría que prestárselos para salvarlo de un castigo, ya era la 3ra vez en la semana y era recién martes.

En la clase del castaño todo iba bien excepto la rara actitud de Haru, ahora no solo miraba la ventana como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo sino también observaba a Makoto de reojo y volteaba el rostro cada vez que su amigo lo notaba.

- ¿Haru, estás bien? – le preguntó susurrando para que el profesor no los regañe.

- Sí.

Nanase otra vez le evitó la mirada y sacó su libro de texto para disimular.

Por la mente de Haru solo pasaba ese sueño una y otra vez, haber soñado teniendo una noche romántica con Makoto lo perturbaba de una manera sobrenatural, no solo porque le había parecido muy raro sino que no sabía cómo explicarse el por qué le había gustado tanto estar en los brazos de su amigo. No lo entendía.

Las clases acabaron los cuatro amigos salieron rumbo al centro comercial donde Nagisa quería comprar sus lentes nuevos.

Rei y Nagisa iban adelante mientras los otros dos un poco más alejados comiendo un helado que el castaño había comprado.

- ¿Haru? ¿Te he hecho algo malo? – le preguntó algo triste.

En todo el día su amigo de infancia no había querido conversar con él, incluso en los dos recreos se desapareció y volvía cuando tocaba la hora de empezar las clases.

- N-no.

- ¿Me estás evitando? ¿Por qué no me quieres hablar?

A Haru se le ruborizaron un poco las mejillas y agachó la cabeza para que no lo viera.

- ¿Estás con fiebre?

- No sé cómo explicarlo, siento algo muy cálido dentro de mí.

Makoto que no entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando su amigo, lo cogió del brazo y lo jaló hacia un sitio más privado para poder conversar mejor, estaba intrigado desde la mañana, así que quería saber de una buena vez qué es lo que pasaba con Nanase.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando, Haru?

- De… yo… yo ayer soñé contigo – dijo al fin – Estábamos en la playa y después fuimos a mi casa, ahí nosotros estuvimos juntos, no como amigos, sino la otra forma.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué otra forma?

Haru no podía con todo eso, no era bueno explicando sus sentimientos y sabía que no podría decírselo de todas formas. Debía buscar una mejor manera y como no encontraba otra salida, optó esta como la mejor opción.

Se acercó sin previo aviso a Makoto y le robó un beso probando esos labios tan dulces y suaves, el castaño no se apartó, tomó a Haru y lo acercó más a él alargando esa unión. Jugueteó con su lengua unos segundos hasta que al final se tuvieron que separar para tomar un respiro.

- Me lo hubieras dicho esta mañana – dijo tiernamente dándole un abrazo a Haru que estaba muy rojo aferrado al cuerpo del hombre que le gustaba.


	2. Cambios

Era extraño tener a Haru como novio, después del beso decidieron empezar una relación y ya había pasada un mes desde dicho acontecimiento.

Nanase no había cambiado la forma en que lo trataba a Makoto, seguían siendo muy amigos aparte de estar saliendo. Pero sí había cambios en cómo trataba y miraba a los que estaban alrededor del castaño.

Cambio número 1: CELOS

No se lo decía, ni tampoco se esmeraba en que lo notase, pero sí sentía un revolución en su estómago cada vez que veía que alguien se le acercaba más de lo debido. En especial cuando el club de fans del club de natación iba a verlos entrenar.

- Nagisa, ¿por qué están aquí? – le preguntó sin salir del agua, tenía todo el cuerpo sumergido mirando hacia Makoto que estaba rodeado de chicas.

- Hoy dijeron que vendrían a entrevistarnos, Haru-chan – le dijo muy sonriente – ¿No te lo dije?

Nanase negó con la cabeza y arrugó el ceño al ver a una chica jalar a Makoto del brazo de forma insistente mientras este trataba que lo suelte con su singular forma amable.

- No quiero hacer ninguna entrevista, solo quiero nadar – dijo después de unos minutos.

- Pero Haru-chan…

El pelinegro metió la cabeza al agua y empezó a bucear como bien lo sabía hacer.

- ¿Y Haruka-senpai? – le preguntó Rei que recién se acercaba – Están preguntando por él.

- No quiere – dijo haciendo una mueca con la boca – Pero podemos decir algo de él para no quedar mal.

Ambos salieron de la piscina y hablaron con el tumulto de chicas dejando al fin respirar en paz a Makoto.

Cambio número dos: CERCANÍA

Si antes caminaban juntos rumbo al colegio y al regresar a casa, ahora seguían haciéndolo, pero Haru iba un poco más apegado mirando con cara de asesino a cualquiera que se intente acercar al perímetro.

- ¿Haru? ¿Qué estás mirando? – le preguntó intrigado

- Nada, me pareció ver algo.

Makoto sonrió y lo tomó de la mano al ver que no había mucha gente por ahí.

- Rin y Gou nos han invitado a pasar el fin de semana en su casa de playa. Nagisa y Rei dijeron que sí, ¿vamos?

El ojiceleste volteó a verlo y se quedó pensativo. La cada de verano de Matsuoka era realmente grande y sería una oportunidad para pasar más tiempo con Makoto. No sonaba mal.

- Sí.

Cambio número 3: PROTECCIÓN

No era un secreto que ha Makoto le aterraba la oscuridad y todo lo que tenga que ver con fantasmas.

Justamente una noche a Nagisa se le ocurre hacer una prueba de valor en una casa abandonada, había escuchado de ella hace un par días y le había picado el bichito de la curiosidad. Llamó a todos y les dijo para encontrarse a eso de las nueve en la estación.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que dicen? – le preguntó Rin

- Han escuchado ruidos extrañados por las noches y a veces oyen gritos de mujeres como si las estuvieran matando – les explicó – ¿No te parece entretenido, Rin-chan?

- C-claro…

Makoto caminaba detrás de Haru al igual que Rei detrás de Nagisa, esa no era su mayor especialidad.

Llegaron al portón de la dichosa casa, era vieja y estaba toda sucia y llena de polvo, aparte de tener un aspecto realmente de ultratumba.

- ¿Escuchan eso? – les preguntó el rubio – Creo que escucho pasos.

Makoto apretó los hombros de Haru y escondió su cabeza en la espalda de su novio, no podía con eso y menos si Nagisa empezaba con sus misterios.

- Creo que ahí hay un muerto – le dijo Haru apareciendo de la nada al costado de Nagisa y señalándole una pintura de una mujer ensangrentada que estaba pintada en la pared.

Nagisa saltó del susto y botó la linterna dando un grito.

- Lo siento, continuemos – le dijo a Makoto tomándolo de la mano – No te preocupes.

En toda la santa excursión Haru estuvo jugándole bromas crueles a Nagisa por andar asustando a Makoto con sus insinuaciones. Aunque al final el castaño era el que se asustaba más junto con Rei.

- Nagisa, ya deje de eso, por favor – le pidió – Haruka-senpai volverá a castigarlo si no se comporta.

- No seas miedoso, Rei-chan

Haru se apareció en frente de Nagisa con su linterna alumbrado desde abajo su rostro dejando ver una expresión diabólica que hiso saltar a todos al escuchar el grito del pequeño rubio.

- ¡Ya basta con esto, me rindo, hay que salir! – les gritó Rin que ya se estaba comenzando a asustar.

Rei y Makoto fueron los primeros en seguirlo y dirigirse afuera de la casa, realmente habían odiado la idea de Nagisa.

…

Al regresar Makoto estaba mirando hacia los costados y se sobaba los brazos de vez en cuando, todavía tenía esa sensación de escalofríos.

- ¿Makoto, estás bien?

- S-sí – dijo casi en un susurro – Haru, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa? No quiero dormir solo.

A Nanase le brillaron los ojos y asentó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a paso apurado a la casa del más grande. Ahora no solo era una obsesión el agua, sino también Makoto.

La idea de Nagisa, en ese momento, le pareció la mejor del mundo.

"Gracias, Nagisa" pensó.


End file.
